


Dec 6: Hope

by IamDeli



Series: Sanders Sides Ficmas 2020 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angst with hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDeli/pseuds/IamDeli
Summary: Patton spends the night before Christmas in the hospital after his boyfriend had been in a (near) fatal crash.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Ficmas 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dec 6: Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one, with a lot of ouch. Tomorrow is gonna be longer again.

By the time Patton was tentatively approached by a kind nurse he had already been crying on a hard plastic chair for almost two hours. She was very friendly, handing him a plastic cup of chamomile tea and offering words of reassurance he was unable to process.

Remus had been in an accident. Obliterated clean of a crossroads on his motorcycle by a drunk driver. Remus was only barely alive right now. They were supposed to be home right now, sweaty and exhausted and sated. And not here. Not apart. Not like _that_.

His cheeks felt raw at this point, sore from tears and wiping them away. His throat felt sore too, with the choked sobs that had torn out of it when he’d been notified by the hospital staff. He had next to no recollection on how he had gotten here, just of being here, while the man he loved was fighting for his life.

The overhead light was your typical grey-greenish cold flicker, and Patton wasn’t sure if that was the reason for him shivering so damn much that he needed to hold on so tight to his tea but it might have as well been.

He also hadn’t been able to follow the doctor that had updated him of Remus' present condition and the surgery going on right now in an attempt to save his life. Just that it was _life-threatening_ had very well short-circuited Patton's already panic-swamped brain.

It’s another hour later before a middle aged surgeon steps up to him and Patton is more exhausted than ever before in his life. He realizes that he has no idea how to brace for whatever words will inevitably come out of the man's mouth in a few seconds. It’s simply not imaginable.

Remus lives. ICU. Overhead light flicker. Extensive blood loss. Overhead light flicker. Possibility of permanent damage. Overhead light flicker. Stable, for now.

When the doctor steps back, Patton gasps for air, the rush of his own blood deafening in his ears. He’s dizzy all of the sudden, tiny black dots dancing in the periphery of his vision.

He gets a grip on himself. He has to. He’s not the one almost being killed and alone and in pain and fighting. His job is being strong, he _needs_ to be. In his own perception he still needs an unwarranted amount of time to get his body back under control enough to follow the medical staff tasked with escorting him to Remus.

When people tell you someone is pale, or when movies show you someone who is pale, they get it wrong. Patton is certain. Because he’s never, anywhere, seeing someone so plainly _white_ as Remus is right now. 

The kind nurse pulls a chair over for Patton to sit down, probably scared he would crumble, and tells him to call for him any time. He has not even the mind to thank him, wringing his cold hands, gaze transfixed on a vicious pattern of scrapes of Remus' exposed shoulder. 

The sense of wrongness in that still, sturdy frame is hard to comprehend. The man he loves is never _still_. He’s pretty huge, for lack of a better word. Patton huffs a shaky laugh. But it’s true. Remus is tall, broad shouldered , athletic. Strong. Foulmouthed, obnoxious and animated. And not... _this_. Not this. 

_This_ is just the vivid and horrifying threat of loss. Thinly veiled by the misplaced peace of the night before Christmas.

When the first light of the morning filters through the yellowed blinds and Pattons eyelids just hurt from being held open by force of will he feels the lightest squeeze in the hand he had sneaked into the formerly limp counterpart.


End file.
